The Ninja Path
by Bloody Chains
Summary: Mika and her best friend Naruto have finaly graduated the Academy and have joined Team 7. They know the journey down the ninja path is dangerous and hard, but they are determined to reach their goals. However, one goal Mika finds is unexpected:Love. OCx?
1. Chapter 1

Hey peoples!! This my first fanfiction, and I want to know what you think, so please review! Anyways, it's an OC story, and I don't know who my character Mika is going to get with yet anime sweatdrop, so if you want to make suggestions, you can! Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do no own Naruto or any of its awesomeness. If I did, a hell of a lot of things would be different. Sakura, for example, would be dead because she accidently killed herself while training or something stupid like that. I don't like her, if that's not obvious.

"Kuso!" I yelled jumping out of bed. I had overslept and was going to be late for school for the third time this week. And as if wasn't bad enough, it was my last day, the day we were to be assigned teams! I needed to get my ass in gear!

I practically flew to my closet to gather my ninja wear. My outfit was simple; just a black and dark purple swirled tank top with fishnet underneath that ended as fingerless gloves and black cargo pants with tons of pockets, and I thanked Kami for that, but my showers always took forever due to my long and choppy hair.

Knowing this, I leaped into the shower to use what little time I had left before school started to get as clean as possible. I usually wasn't this worried about my appearance, but Iruka-sensei always chided me about how sloppy I looked, so I decided to please him for once. After all, he had been my sensei for so long, and I was leaving today. I _should_ try to make him happy.

I don't know why he took such special interest in me, but I didn't mind. I mean, he was like a dad to me. He was family, the only family I had. Thinking about this made me sad, though, and I didn't want to come to school crying, so I focused on other topics, like how I now only had fifteen minutes to dry off, get dressed, comb my hair, eat breakfast, and get my ass to the academy. Oh, the joy.

I quickly hopped out of the shower that was now full of steam and got dressed like my life depended on it. After tripping while trying to put on my pants for what felt like the millionth time, I finally got to brush the death trap that was my purple and black hair.

After that torture, I grabbed my weapons pouch and an apple and headed out the door . I didn't stop to check the time. I would become even more depressed if I knew exactly how late I actually was.

XxxX

"Hey Mika, so you finally decided to show up, huh?" Naruto asked me as soon as he saw me enter the classroom. "Sorry, Naruto. I was busy last night," I replied, sitting down next to him.

I remember the first time I met Naruto. We were, just kids, hadn't even started the Academy yet. Some douche bags were pretty much torturing him because he has the nine-tailed fox inside him. That got me piss-ass mad, and well, those guys never bothered him again…

_Flashback_

"_Ewww. Look at him! He's disgusting!"_

"_You know he has a demon in him, right?"_

"_Well, that's fitting then! An a creepy demon should have an equally creepy container!"_

"_Yah, Akane, your right!"_

_ I was walking through a playground, trying to find a good place to think when I heard these taunts. They infuriated me! People were all the same, making judgments without actually talking to the person they claimed to be "creepy" and "disgusting." Anyone who had a heart would know that those bakas were describing themselves and not the sad little boy I could now see in front of me. _

_ Suddenly, the boy stood up and began speaking. "Just you wait! I'm going to become Hokage one day, BELIEVE IT!!"_

"_Yah, right. You couldn't become Hokage, not now, not ever!" one of the kids retorted._

_ This made me even madder. This kid had a goal and was determined to achieve it. They should respect that! I was going to tell those bullies to screw off, even though they were older then me, probably in the Academy, and even if I got hurt in the process. _

"_Hey!" I yelled, coming out from me hiding spot, a tall tree. "What are you doing?"_

"_Aww, look guys, there's another freak to torture," the girl I believed to be called Akane, and apparent ringleader, said. _

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you. In fact, I would back away slowly and never tease him or myself again," I replied, anger dripping out by the gallons with each word I spoke. _

"_And why would we do that?" Akane responded mockingly. "You haven't even started training yet. That is, __if__ you'll ever start training. I don't see how someone as weak as you could ever become a kunoichi!"_

_ This infuriated me even more! It was my greatest dream to become a kunoichi and protect Kohona! Well, I was certainly going to show her!_

"_Well, I can't say I didn't warn you," I said menacingly. "I'm so sorry you're going to have to die this way."_

_ The gang and the blonde-haired boy watched me with horror as a great cloud of darkness gathered behind me, swirling rapidly. "What are you going to do now? I'm giving you another chance to run away. I suggest you take."_

_ Akane, although clearly frightened, replied," Y-you wouldn't d-do any th-thing to us-s."_

"_Oh, yes. Yes, I would." I said, while the air behind me got blacker and blacker. "I'll give you three seconds. One… Two…" At this, the gang retreated, fearing, wrongly, for their lives. As soon as they were far enough away, I released the darkness and turned my attention to the boy. He looked about my age, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and fox whiskers, which I supposed were a sign of the demon within him._

"_Hey, are you okay? I'm sorry if I scared you," I said to the boy._

_ He responded immediately. "Scared me? Are you kidding? That was so cool!! Where did you learn it? Can you teach it to me?"_

_ I was surprised by this inundation of questions, especially after what he had just witnessed, but I decided to try and answer him._

"_Umm… that was just gathering darkness, nothing too complicated. I'm glad those guys didn't stay, though because it's the only thing I learned how to do, and I'd probably gotten both of us killed if they wanted to fight."_

"_Really? Well, I'm really glad you got them to leave. Thanks for that. Anyways, can you teach me to do it?"_

"_No, I'm sorry, but I can't. It's my __kekkei genkai."_

"_Really? You can control darkness? That's so cool! Are you sure you can't teach me?" Naruto pleaded._

"_Yes, I'm sure. I barley know anything about. My grandfather just started teaching me."_

"_Your grandfather? Maybe he can teach me!"_

'_Geez, he sure is persistent,' I thought. "Okay, maybe he can teach you __about__ it. How's that?"_

_ Sure, that would be awesome! I have to know about all this stuff if I'm gonna be Hokage, right?"_

"_Yah, I guess you do."_

_End Flashback_

That was the beginning of our friendship, and that was why I was sitting here right now listening about how he couldn't believe that I was late on the day we were going to be assigned teams instead of sitting in a desk all alone. Which, to look at that option now, wouldn't be so bad.

"Look Naruto, I told you already. I was busy last night and didn't get much sleep." I said while yawning, partially so he'd feel sorry I was tired and partially because I really had to.

"Busy, huh? Busy doing what?" he questioned me.

"Well…" I said nervously. I was sure Naruto would kill me if he knew what I had been doing. It wasn't anything bad or unusual, but Naruto was really excited about this day and had told me constantly to "be prepared" and "don't stay up all night doing your strange, gothy stuff." Those were his words, not mine. I really didn't appreciate being labeled by my best friend, but I was too shocked that Naruto, Naruto the hyperactive, crazy ninja who got in trouble for painting over the Hokage monument, that Naruto, told me to be prepared, that I was usually in coma mode by the time he said I did "gothy stuff."

"Wait a minute! Don't tell me you were up all night reading Edgar Allen Poe again!" Naruto exclaimed a little melodramatically.

"Well… Not just him."

"How many times did I tell you? We're gonna meet our team today and sensei today, so we have to have to have energy!!"

"Well," I said, yawning again, "I think you have enough energy for the both of us, Naruto."

Naruto was about to retort, but at this moment, Iruka-sensei decided to come in.

"Hello, class. Now you all need to listen up because today is very important. Today is the day when you will be placed into teams. Now usually a team would consist of three people, but, seeing as we're uneven, one team will have four members. Okay, now that that's out of the way, I'll announce the teams."

Naruto was practically jumping out of his seat, waiting for his name to be called. I could hear him muttering under his breathe about how he was going to be Hokage. I was excited, too, but I kept myself more composed. Someone had to be listening for Naruto's name, and he was busy drifting off into Hokage Fantasy Land.

"Okay, here's the group of four," Iruka-sensei said, "It's Team 7. It will consist of Naruto Uzumaki," At this, I tapped Naruto on the shoulder.

"Hey, Naruto! Get out of dreamland. Your name was just called. Your on Team 7, the four man squad," I whispered to the daydreaming ninja.

"Huh? I am?"

"Yah, now pay attention! Iruka-sensei is about to call out your teammates!"

"…Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Mika Sato."

"Yes! Naru-kun, we're on the same team!" I exclaimed.

"Awesome; I get to be with you and Sakura!" Naruto said.

"Ugh, don't remind me. I have to be with that whiney little bitch. I can't believe it!" I moaned.

"We also have to be with that teme Sasuke," Naruto gagged.

"Oh, get over it. Come on, we have to go meet our sensei."

"All right! Let's go!" Naruto shouted.

And with that, we started down the wild, crazy, and very scary path of the ninja.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!! I'm back with a new chapter! Thanks to my very good friend Schizophrenic Sama for reviewing and being my beta on this chapter. Also, another humongo thanks to Reader Ninja for being my first review ever! You can both have a cookie! Anyways, here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy!**

The ninja path part 2

"GRRR! We've been waiting forever! Where is our teacher?" Naruto screamed.

"Naruto," I said, not looking up from my book, "You need to be patient. He'll be here soon enough."

"Soon enough my foot," Naruto grumbled.

We, meaning Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and myself, had been waiting for our sensei for 3 hours now. Naruto was running back in forth, making sudden, loud outbursts about our sensei, Sakura was going all obsessive fan girl over Sasuke, Sasuke was ignoring her, that impassive scowl clear on his face, and I was reading Twilight for the seventeenth time. A random thought shot through my mind about if someone were to take our picture, it would be a great Christmas card. I was about to get a camera, when I realized exactly how stupid I would sound asking my team to hold their position. That's how bored I was. Of course, Naruto was far worse on the boredom scale than I was, so I wasn't exactly shocked at the silly prank he set up next.

"Naruto! What are you doing?" Sakura screeched. She had just noticed he had place a dusty chalk board eraser so that it would fall on whoever opened the door next, which would hopefully be our sensei.

"That'll teach him not to be late again," Naruto muttered conspiratorially.

"Naruto, are you so completely stupid that you think an experienced-" Sakura's sentence was cut short by the opening of the door and the appearance of a strange looking shinobi with a scowl on his face and an eraser on his gravity defying-gray hair.

"First impressions are very important. My first impression of you four… not so good," our apparent sensei said, while I was trying my hardest not to laugh.

XxxX

"We are going to introduce ourselves. Tell us your name, likes and dislikes, and ambitions." the gray-haired man said.

"Shouldn't you go first, so we know who you are and what to do?" I asked, with a hint of annoyance and boredom in my voice. I couldn't believe that we had waited for this man for over three hours, just so we could "introduce ourselves."

"I suppose I should," our sensei said. "Alright, my name is Hatake Kakashi, you have no need to know my likes and dislikes, and my ambitions are none of your concern."

I leaned over and whispered to Naruto, "Wow, we know everything about him now. What a great explanation!" Naruto and I silently laughed, Naruto's a little more pronounced than mine, which earned us a glare from Sakura. That caused me to laugh even more. She was going to be so easy to torment.

Kakashi noticed Naruto and me laughing, and pointed to me. "How about you going first?" he asked.

"Okay," I replied. "My name is Sato Mika. I like music, especially metal, and I dislike people who are so completely obsessed over one thing or person, that they lose sight of everything else." At this last part, I glared pointedly at Sakura. I don't know why I hated her as much as I did. Sure she was mean to me, but so was everyone else. Maybe it was because she was what I classified as a stalker, or maybe it was because she had a happy family life. Hell, it could have been her hair color for all I knew! I just didn't like her.

"My dream," I continued, "Is to be able to live a life in which I fight for Kohona and die protecting it." I smirked a bit when I said this. I couldn't help it. Whenever I talked of my dream or my village, I got an overwhelming sense of pride. Naruto and I were alike in this aspect. Even though we have both been fiercely mistreated by our village, we both were extremely devoted to it and all its people. I've always felt this way. Kohona was my home, and it would always have my loyalty. Naruto looked smug, too. He knew how much I loved to tell people my dream. In fact, I think he was about to say something about it, but was interrupted by Kakashi telling Sakura to go next.

"Okay… Um, my name is Haruno Sakura. I like… um…" At this she blushed and looked at Sasuke, who pretended not to notice. "I dislike…" Here she shot a glance at me. Hmm. I guess our hate is mutual. Sakura continued, "And my dream…" She trailed off yet again and looked at Sasuke.

"Okay," Kakashi said. "Your next." He then pointed at Naruto.

"DATTABOY!!" Naruto shouted. "I'm Uzamaki Naruto! I love ramen and hanging out with Mika-chan! I hate Sasuke-teme because he thinks he's so great, and my dream is to become Hokage! BELIEVE IT!!" I smiled hugely at this. He was still as sure of himself as he was the day I first met him.

Kakashi turned to Sasuke. "Your turn," he said.

Sasuke began, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are very few things I like and many things I don't. My goal is to kill a certain man and avenge my clan."

"Okaaay," Kakashi sighed. 'I probably have the weirdest team ever!' he thought desperately. 'Why does Kami hate me so?'

"Tomorrow we will begin your training. Make sure not to eat breakfast." With that, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'Well," I thought, "This sure is going to be interesting.'


End file.
